User talk:Streamlord
Welcome to Wikitroid! Streamlord, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Editing my user page Please do not edit other people's user pages without their permission. If there is a problem, please discuss it on the appropriate talk page. 20:47, May 19, 2010 (UTC) wierd key metroid music bg tune ''Has anyone ever noticed that in all or most of the metroid games key music (i,e: themes, credits and main bosses) has a hard to hear (somtimes harder to hear than others) base tune in the background or in some two base tunes both simular but different, they always seem to play it in different ways but the base of it or them remains the same. I've listened very carefully to metroid music and it's not in all tracks but the main or key tracks of the games and i know it sounds strange but as I've said I've listened very carefully so please don't think i'm nuts and let me know if you find out more.'' Jack Davies 18:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Images Warning Hello Streamlord, and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is to inform you that an image you recently uploaded, :File:PED suit Samus.jpg, lacked an image licensing tag. Here at Wikitroid, we require that all images uploaded bear an image licensing tag, selected at upload, correctly stating their copyright status. This is actually a very simple process, and, to avoid problems in the future, I suggest you read our Images Policy before uploading any more images. And while I have added the proper licensing tags for you to the images you have already uploaded, this will not be done in the future, and any images you upload in the future that lack an image licensing tag are subject to deletion without warning. Also, I would like to inquire about your reasons for uploading a new lower-quality version of an image of Noxus. Generally, higher resolution images are preferred. For this reason, I have reverted the reupload, but if it is for a reason I have missed, please let me know. If you have any questions, please let me know on my talk page, , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) license tags I've finnaly figured it out it's simpler than I expected Fanart When you upload fanart, you must tag it as such. Please be very careful in the future when uploading images. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) draw samus does anyone know how to draw samus. just asking cause i can draw metroidsbut not samus. Jack Davies 18:38, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Is this you? Is this you on the Wikitroid Forums? I noticed you forgot to link to your Wikitroid userpage and ask User:FastLizard4 to be verified. If not, the account will be banned. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Please go to https://lizardwiki.dyndns.org/forums/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=4 and follow the directions for verifying your account. Also, please go to your and uncheck the box for custom signature, then save your preferences. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:16, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Verification complete, you are now marked as a verified Wikitroid user on the forums. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) trilogy Does anyone here have the metroid prime trilogy the collectors edition. Jack Davies 06:42, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :While I don't have it, this is the sort of thing you might want to ask on the forums, either the old build-in ones or the new forums. User talk pages are meant as a way for other users to contact you, not the other way around. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:09, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : :thank you. Jack Davies 17:32, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : : :Hi Streamlord, I have the metroid prime trilogy. Where you maybe wondering who has a lot of friend vouchers, I know I do. If you have some friend vouchers i'd be happy to work somthing out with you. Metroid Master 19:47, June 16, 2010 (UTC) msn who here has msn instant messenger if you do could you leave your addy on my talk page metroikd oter m i've completed metroid other m it took me 3 weeks yyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy